Integrated circuits (ICs) include electronic components built into an electrical connection network on a semiconductor substrate. IC design is usually divided into categories of digital and analog IC design. Digital IC design is used to produce digital electrical circuit components such as microprocessors, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), and memory devices. Digital design sometimes focuses on logical correctness, maximizing circuit density, and placing circuits so that clock and timing signals are routed efficiently. Analog IC design represents physical conditions, such as pressure or temperature, or other continuous functions in electronic circuitry, and has many specializations including power IC design, sensor interface IC design and radio frequency (RF) IC design. In some instances, ICs can be designed to include both analog and digital components. A design relies on engineering specifications that are tuned to achieve a specific function, device or application.
However, it is difficult to generate a design of an IC and to fabricate a prototype of the IC. It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.